Vanilla pudding
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Heero's past...


'Hey Heero…' Mariemaia busted into his room, 'I need to hide from Duo…' panting she run into his closet and hid in there. 'Don't tell him I'm here!' It sounded muffled through all his clothes.

Smiling Heero continued to work on his mission.

A few minutes later Duo busted in.

'Is Mariemaia here?' he asked, spying around in his best friends room.

Heero smiled to his reflection in the screen of the laptop, 'hnn.'

'You speak as much as usual.' Duo agreed with him, 'she's in here, isn't she?'

He started snooping around in the room. Next to Heero's stuff lay girly things, Relena was a bit lousy in cleaning rooms. Nevertheless she and Heero were engaged. She had all reason to leave her stuff in his room…

'Yuck… Doesn't she ever learn to clean up when she lifts her high heels?' he threw away panties and stockings, 'As long as I don't find a condom, it's okay…' Duo muttered and looked underneath the bed. 'Nope! She aint in there!' he said with his funny accent.

'Leave.' Heero complained against Duo's search for Mariemaia. Turning away from his computer he moved over to Duo.

Duo bumped his head against the bed when he felt someone standing behind him.

'Get. The. Heck. Out. Of. My. Room.' A dangerous voice said from behind.

'sorry Heero!' Duo gave one look around and left, 'Nope.. I think I need to search Wufei's room.'

_Hard chance you get in there…_ Heero thought to himself, 'you can come out of there Mariemaia, he's gone.'

When she walked out of the closet, she held a little dried flower in her hands. It was flattened, like it was squashed in between two heavy books.

'Did Relena gave you this?' she said curiously, 'or do you have another girl?'

_Another girl…_ Heero thought, 'I had once…' he whispered to her. He felt like got trapped into an impasse. 'What do you know about me, Mariemaia?'

She gazed at him: Heero was now a full grown man, strong and proud. And since she had become a teenager, she had feelings for him. He indeed was cute. No longer did he look like he was anorexic; his muscles were well toned. Still, his hair had different ideas, he always suffered from bad hair days.

Memories of his former life as an assassin flooded back into his mind, memories about a little girl.

'Hardly anything. You were an assassin, now you are the guard of Relena Peacecraft. One of the Preventers and you have a home. You didn't have a home, right?'

Heero nodded, 'I once was lost Mariemaia. I once was lost.'

'Did Relena gave you a home?' She wondered.

'No… come sit next to me… Let me tell you about a little girl. She was younger than you. A lot younger.' He sat on his bed, his legs crossed. Mariemaia sat in front of him, still holding the little flower within her hands.

_It was about six years ago… I think… Was it truly that long? I forgot, I think. ZERO couldn't tell me Mariemaia. ZERO couldn't tell me how many times I had to kill that little girl. For in my youth, no person was ever nice to me. Yes, the four young men I call my brothers. And Relena, I hopefully can call her my wife. And hopefully, I may one day call you my niece. Maybe all of us may give you away at the altar to the man of your dreams. For her… for her that will never happen. She will never been given away to another man who would take care of her. She would never even become your age. _

_Her name was Alexandra, yes… Alexandra Nightingale. A little girl with brown hair and a cute little face. Somewhat like yours when I met you for the first time. Blue eyes and a cute pert little nose. Funny how someone can remember so much, when one tries to forget. _

Are you lost? _Flabbergasted I stare at the little girl with the big had. Big smile, big dress. Just like a little princess._ My mouth just fell open.

I said: are you lost? _She repeated her question with the same enthusiasm as she asked it before. I didn't know what to say._

I was lost ever since the day I was born _Was the only answer I could give. Indeed, I was lost! I was lost ever since the day I was born!_

Oh! That's so sad. _She answered sadly,_ Well I am not lost. I'm taking Mary out for a walk.

_The little puppy dog she had jumped up against my leg, while I sat in the grass. She cuddled it, maybe the same way she would cuddle her baby one day. _

Here. _She held out a little yellow flower._ I'll give you this flower

_The next moment, the puppy dog run off and she followed her little puppy dog Mary. _

Hey Mary, wait for me! Mary!

_When she came back, she came back with her mother. She had told her about me, that I was lost ever since the day I was born. That I had no home. Feeling sad, the woman kneeled in front of me, she asked me for dinner. Only then her little girl Alexandra would be happy. Mary still jumped up against my legs and was happy to see me. She barked with little squeals, as puppy dogs do. I played with the little puppy for what seemed hours and I smiled. I actually laughed! And Alexandra laughed! What a lovely laugh she had, sweet little giggles, like yours Mariemaia. Her mother stood by and watched me. Wondering what I did near a military base, in those clothes. Just a spandex trouser and a green tank top. _

_The meal was like a kings meal. With vanilla pudding as desert. Now you know why that is my favourite desert. Vanilla pudding with whipped cream. Mary had her own dinner and chewed it like she never got something to eat. And after dinner, I had to see her room. She was so proud of it. She had stuffed teddy bears and porcelain dolls. And she had a doll house. You have had the replica for your eleventh birthday. That's why I can stare at it for ages. I see her play with it. And we had an imaginary tea party. She poured me tea and handed me the milk and sugar. Mary played in her basket, Alexandra gave her cookies and doggy biscuits. _

_But than I had to leave. Alexandra was in tears. She didn't understand, but I told her that my home was somewhere else, and that I had to leave. But I would never stop thinking about her. I would always remember her. Alexandra made me promise that I had to come back for another tea party. I said yes. _

_But you never saw her again?_

_No… I destroyed the base. Unfortunately, a Leo fell, exploded and the explosion threw away another Leo. That Leo destroyed the building Alexandra and Mary lived in. All that was left was Mary. I never found Alexandra or her mother. And with the yellow flower and the deceased puppy in my arms, I went home. To L3 X-18999. There Dechim Barton made sure I hadn't got anything human within me left. It's why I became the man I once was. And now am today. _

Heero ended his story and saw that Mariemaia was not alone anymore.

'That's so sad Heero.' Duo sniffed softly, 'I never knew.'

Rolling his eyes, 'It wasn't your right to know.' Heero mumbled slowly, 'It's…'

'Hard to talk about your past?' Duo finished the sentence. His friend with the ever lasting bad hair day nodded. 'I know,' Duo continued, 'I know.'

Mariemaia got sad, 'you weren't the only one brain washed by Dechim Barton.'

'If you want vanilla pudding, go down stairs.' Duo stood up and went to the entrance of Heero's room. 'We have whipped cream.'

Flabbergasted Heero stared back at Duo, 'Well? Are you ever going to eat it? It will be ready to throw it into the garbage can if you continue to sit there.' With those words he left for the kitchen. 'I'm CRAVING for VANILLA PUDDING with WHIPPED CREAM!' he sung loudly when he went down the stars.

Heero and Mariemaia smiled at each other, 'he really is lunatic.' She said laughing, 'He really is.'

Heero got up, 'Well? Maybe we should go down the stairs before he eats up everything. You know how much he can eat, don't you?'

The adolescent nodded, 'I know.' Carefully she placed back the little flower in the closet and left with Heero.

Heero could swear he heard her talking when he left the room…

_Want some vanilla pudding? Here, let me serve you! _With enthusiasm she scooped almost half the pudding her mother had made on his plate and on top of it, she threw whipped cream, home made. Heero could see her mother gave her a look that said, not that much young lady. But she gave him some sprinkles as well.

_He never had vanilla pudding mother, look at him! _

_Alexandra!_

_No, it's okay ma'am, really. She's right, I never had ma'am._

_See?_

_Well then, enjoy your vanilla pudding._

_Thanks ma'am._

_Hmmm! It's yummy mother!_

_Don't speak with your mouth full._

_Sorry… Can I have some more whipped cream mother?_

_Here… both of you. _

_Thanks ma'am._

_Thank you mother! You need to see my room when you're finished! Want to see my room?_

_Yes, I'd love to ma'am._

_Ha ha, eat your pudding, both of you, or else it gets cold…_


End file.
